


【山組OS】Enigmatic Feeling

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊non-no98 特撮の嵐 x Psycho-Pass設定，注意慎入。＊前執行官O x 監視官S。＊私設一大堆，慎入XDDDDD＊Enigmatic Feeling大概就是心幻神迷的意思，P-P OP3歌名拿來借用一下XD
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 4





	【山組OS】Enigmatic Feeling

一旦獵犬逃跑，要把牠抓回來是很困難的，必須小心牠尖銳的獠牙會出其不意咬你一口。

櫻井翔朝投射在空氣中的螢幕按了幾下，大野智的資料立刻浮現在眼前。

前執行官大野智，身體能力數值還是沒變；不、可能比紀錄上的更高了些，系統無法判別。

在這個科技過於發達的時代，人類的武器從石器時代步入金屬器，接著是刀劍、左輪手槍、自動手槍、系統曾分發給前輩們的特殊槍枝：Dominator，最後屏棄有形的武器，科技新方法使人類變得能夠找出潛藏在身體裡的能力並運用之，但這種能力的不當運用令城市失控，陷入衝突與戰爭。

政府和系統合作，將研發出激發能力覺醒方法的科學家全數抹殺，在市中心屠殺濫用能力者，殺雞儆猴，下令從此禁止一般人民使用、開發、接觸自身能力，原本使用特殊能力作戰的公安局也從頭到腳改回舊時代，於是他們警察又拿回了Dominator鎮壓執行槍。

能力者幾乎要從世界上絕跡，而經歷過能力的開發顛峰與浩劫、政府的改革與屠殺的人們，也就是櫻井翔那世代，被稱為消失的一代。

30～35歲的人在真實的人口比例圖中硬生生少了一大截，能在政府迫害和系統監控下存活的人少之又少，櫻井翔非常幸運的是名倖存者，身為公安局首屈一指的監視官，頭腦聰明而能力不算太出眾，便恰好被排除在公安局內部人員「裁減」名單外。

而櫻井翔當時的執行官大野智則不被上天眷顧，系統判定大野智的能力過強，且過度使用能力讓他的犯罪係數衝高，於是系統將潛在犯大野智列入剷除名單中，準備抹殺他的存在。

公安局的分析官在櫻井翔知道這件事前便先警告了大野智，依照櫻井翔正義的個性，肯定會反駁系統並且上訴公安局高層甚至政府；分析官二宮和也比誰都清楚，正當管道的救濟是救不了大野智的，縱使知道有極大的風險，但唯有逃跑，瞞著大野的監視官櫻井翔逃跑，才能脫離系統與政府的謀殺存活下來，二宮相信以大野智的能力，他絕對做得到。

上層公布裁減名單的前一天晚上，大野智逃跑了。

他沒有告訴任何人他什麼時候要離開，也沒有留下任何東西，彷彿人間蒸發一樣。

休息室煙灰缸裡還殘留他抽剩的煙頭，那天晚上他在休息室裡跟櫻井翔一如往常地聊天、擁抱、親吻，只是在櫻井翔累的在沙發上睡著後替對方蓋上外套保暖，然後點起一根菸。

大野智已經很少抽菸了，櫻井翔在看到名單上大野智的名字後懊惱地想著，他怎麼沒發現這是大野智臨走前的告別。就算留不住大野智，他也想要把握每分每秒最後的相處時光。

系統下了對逃跑的前執行官大野智的通緝令，超出系統認知的危險，爆發的能力，那位曾在公安局前線馳騁的執行官，若不聽命於偉大的先知系統而照著自我意識行動的話，恐怕會造成極大的動亂。先知系統是這麼告訴大野智的監視官櫻井翔的。

所屬的刑事課第一分隊沒有任何人目擊到大野智的脫逃，櫻井翔也沒受到上層的懲罰，只是多了一項麻煩的工作——「你是他的上司吧。自己的獵犬要自己抓回來。」

櫻井翔不願意屈就於系統，把大野智移送系統處理，但一想到萬一有什麼意外，他寧願逮捕大野智的是自己。剛進入公安局時他這個菜鳥跟在監視官大野智身後學習，雖然他們資歷才差一歲，但頭腦派的自己缺乏經驗，大野智當時已經是刑事課的風雲人物了，只是沒想到大野智的色相愈趨混濁，體質關係治療也對大野無效，無計可施之下大野智被降級成執行官，櫻井翔剛好就是大野智的接班人，接下大野的位置並看管他的執行官們。

櫻井翔不是不知道大野智愛玩，可他無可救藥地喜歡上對方，才會沒有推開兩人在休息室獨處時從背後抱住他的大野智。

監視官與執行官的上下關係被揶揄成主人與狗，通常櫻井翔不喜歡聽見這樣的玩笑，除了在大野智進入他的時候，對方在喘息中有些惡質的喊他主人，竟讓他感到前所未有的滿足，好似只要他把大野智牢牢拴在身邊，大野智就不會離開他一樣。

他考慮過大野智有一天會因為不適應和能力爆發受系統驅離甚至趕盡殺絕，但他沒有想過離別來得那麼快，快的他措手不及。

對大野智的通緝令仍沒有解除。

櫻井翔抱持著複雜的心情，騎著重型機車追上已經跟在自己後方最後忍不住超車的大野智。

對方強勢的氣場令櫻井翔震懾不已，無需懷疑他便確認那是大野智。

才不是什麼命運的重逢。是大野智故意的吧。

自己因為某些事務而來到系統邊界，接近邊界時他就感受到大野智的能力場在他四周包圍著他，想拿出執行者手槍麻醉對方卻因過於靠近邊界而收不到訊號，櫻井翔討厭Dominator的這點，永遠都要聽命於先知系統，沒有先知系統的輔助下它就只是一堆射不出子彈的破金屬。體內曾經使用過的能力被大野智的能力場影響，正蠢蠢欲動，大野智用跑的就追過騎重型機車的櫻井翔，櫻井翔緊催油門，加快速度，繁華城市的夜景離他越來越遠，他跟大野智正在廢棄的公路上追逐，通往沒有系統支配的舊城市。

「停下吧。」大野智的聲音在耳邊響起，櫻井翔見前方行進過於快速而模糊的身影終於停下，他都不知道原來大野智把能力練得如此精湛，就連隔空傳話跟高速移動這類的事都能輕易辦到。

剎車。

大野智沒變多少，身上披著引人耳目用的披風，底下是整身黑色，適合常常隱藏在夜色裡的對方。

「智くん。」

「翔くん，對不起。我沒有辦法回去⋯⋯回去那個世界。」

他看著大野智縱身一躍，雙手溢出藍色的光，猶如藍色火焰，能力場在大野智身邊圍成一個圓，而大野智瞄準自己，準備放出藍色爆破。嘆了口氣，櫻井翔清楚對上大野智免不了一場硬仗，明顯地打不過大野智，但總比空手應戰的好；喚醒體內的能力，許久沒運用能力讓櫻井翔有些陌生，但他一下就找回能量在體內流動的感覺了，自己的能力化身是把鋒利的劍，力量集中在刀鋒上，打開能力場，櫻井翔用力一揮，抵擋大野智強硬的攻擊。

屬於自己的紅色能力場在周圍流動，空氣中的粒子彷彿注滿他自身的能量，形成微弱的防護圈。

大野智輕笑，右手一揮便把櫻井翔的防護圈打碎，朝櫻井翔釋放力量，散發藍色光芒的狂風襲上櫻井翔，揮舞利劍，櫻井翔勉勉強強擋下大野智的攻勢，衝擊波被他的劍分為兩半，後續強風把櫻井翔的瀏海都吹亂了。

才剛使用能力，櫻井翔已滿身大汗，太久沒鍛鍊加上自己本來就不是握有特殊能力的佼佼者，光要防止自己不被大野智傷到就花了他好大的力氣匯聚體內的能量，許久不見大野智變得比上次遇到他時更強、更難掌控了，對方在執行官時期跟自己格鬥訓練時，自己一次也沒贏過。

「翔くん你分心了。」

青色火光在櫻井翔的能力化身旁爆炸，赤色水花噴濺，雖用與大野智相剋的能力緩解爆炸的威力，櫻井翔仍被炸得跌坐在地，公路周圍全被大野智的能力場包住，赤色水花彈在用藍色粒子做成的防護圈上，像滴硫酸般緩緩溶解在內。

櫻井翔的能力化身碎裂在地上，他輕輕在上頭揮了下，溢著紅光的碎片灌入他身體裡，回到主人身上繼續沈睡。

「我打不過你的。」

「能力場那麼脆弱，從禁止以後就沒用過了吧。」

向櫻井翔伸出手拉他起來，大野智認真的表情瞬間轉為溫暖的笑容。

「⋯⋯如果、不是命令的話，我也不想把你帶回去。」

「⋯⋯」對櫻井翔皺起眉頭，大野智久違地擁上對方，櫻井翔難受的表情他根本捨不得，才要開口對櫻井翔說些什麼卻被遠方傳來的機械聲音打斷。

「犯罪係數310.4，破壞分解模式.......」

拉著訊號接收器延長了系統控管範圍，松本潤拿起Dominator對準大野智，雙手微微顫抖，大野智的犯罪係數已經惡化到這種程度了嗎？

「松潤，你在做什麼！」櫻井翔擋在大野智面前，為難地看著拿槍指向大野智的松本潤，「你忘記大野智是、」

「翔さん！リーダー他是逃跑的通緝犯，你說過要親手逮捕他的！」

「但⋯⋯」但櫻井翔做不到。他沒有勇氣親手將大野智送上斷頭台看著對方喪命。蹲下撿起自己在和大野智戰鬥前擱置的Dominator，櫻井翔把槍口對準松本潤，只可惜未能授權解鎖，松本監視官乾淨的色相使他不在系統射擊目標內。

這時櫻井翔感覺大野智把自己摟緊，朝著自己說了什麼，接著他眼前一黑，失去意識。

「リーダー！」眼睜睜看著大野智釋放的能力場使Dominator無法瞄準目標而失效，抱著櫻井翔大野智使勁一蹬，自由運用的強大能量使他們迅速消失在松本潤眼前，直到再也看不見他們的影子，松本潤始終向他們離去的方向奔跑，不斷按下沒有反應的扳機，嘗試挽回他的失職、帶回櫻井翔。

「J，不要追了。」

「⋯⋯」停下腳步，松本潤還喘著氣，他回頭望向站在緊急執勤車旁拔掉訊號接收器的延長線的分析官二宮和也，失落的低下頭。

「這是、能力場的痕跡⋯⋯」他的下屬相葉雅紀執行官走近他，蹲在地上用指尖劃過地面，搓了搓手指，有藍色的火花夾雜紅色的微粒子，他知道藍色是大野智的能力顯色，那麼紅色......就是櫻井翔的吧。

「喂、相葉氏，別說出去。」穿著分析室白袍的二宮輕點幾下，把車門打開，接收器自動撤回，「回去吧。」

「ニノ⋯⋯翔さん呢？」

「J，你太擔心了。他隔天晚上就會回來的。」

「對呀對呀松潤你太操心了，總之先回去休息吧。」拉著松本潤，相葉雅紀走向打開的車門，跟二宮和也對上眼，於是兩人一起把松本潤硬推上車，二宮和也待松本潤上車後重新啟動自動車系統。

為了防止系統竊聽他們的對話內容，在開機前的空檔，二宮分析官無奈地望著相葉雅紀和松本潤道：「報告書上要寫通緝犯大野智擄走櫻井監視官，大野智使用的手段越糟糕越好，反正他都被通緝了沒差，重要的是要保護翔ちゃん——」

「系統啟動，請問二宮分析官，目的地為何處？」

「公安局。」

公安局刑事課第一分隊警備車穿過夜色，疾駛於公路上，三個人都沒有說話。

「系統通知，通緝犯前執行官大野智與現任監視官櫻井翔下落不明。」

遠離塵世的喧囂，山林一片寂靜，沒有系統的干擾，與世隔絕。靠近海邊的山莊裡亮著微弱的燈火，男人急躁地褪去衣物，貼上對方。

「翔くん、好想你⋯⋯」

「さとし⋯⋯可不可以叫我、⋯⋯」大野智身上的味道令人安心，櫻井翔瞇起眼，吻著大野智的肩頭。

「⋯⋯」思考了一下，大野智勾起微笑，湊近櫻井翔悄聲道：

「主人。」

啊，他的獵犬還是認得主人的。


End file.
